A Little Bad Frog's New Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: After returning from another world, Sneaker is back for more adventures and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got inspired to write this, after updating Adventures of A Goblin Kid, so I was thinking about Sneaker so wanted to write an new series involving my favourite little mischievous tadpole, so came up with something, which is intresting.**

**In this series/the first one, Sneaker returns from the Labyrinth with her memories, but still a tadpole meaning new adventures with her livimg with her mom, Nadya and her younger twin sisters, Anya and Ami so hope you like.**

* * *

"Woah, I'm back home, and I feel funny, maybe it's because dad and I soaked up magic, while living in the Labyrinth, but hope dad's alright, as I missed living here." a young-sounding voice murmured.

It's owner, Sneaker who was Constantine's daughter had returned to Los Angeles after being in the Labyrinth with her infampus father, Constantine and Deadly had removed her father's memories of living in this world, being the Worlds Most Dangerous Frog only hers hadn't, she had been faking so had decided to return to the human world, unaware her cousins were surprised, but happy to see her.

"Wow, you'restill young, how is that possible, when we're hitting puberty?" Sora asked.

"I was in another world, one that Jareth's uncle rules." Sneaker said makijg her cousins impressed, goijg to a certain studio, makimg Sneaker grin, knowing the adults would freak out, seeing Sneaker return, plus would help her adjust a bit, hearing her askimg questions especially, if Kade was askimg about her.

"Yep, she set up a GPS, to find you." Zeus said as they entered seeing the adults stunned and nervous, seeing Sneaker back wondering where she'd been hearing her tell them, noticing she wasa little tadpole again, only not chubby which made her surprised, staring.

"We can fix that, but glad you're back." Kade said with the Gut Grower in her paws, hitting Sneaker with it, hearing her mischievously gigglimg from the laser beam tickling her belly, makimg her and the kids happy.

"Let's take one thing at time, comrades." Sneaker said eating donuts.

Kermit shook his head at his mischievous young niece's return, knowing she was still herself, wondering where Constantine was, despite Deadly telling him to drop it, amused that Sneaker had returned, not mad seeing Dudley agree letting things be seeing Sneaker getting sleepy after eating which was normal for her.

"I just told Nadya what's goijg on, and she's very excited that Sneaker is back, along with Anya and Ami." Kermit told them, makijg the adults get it, knowing chaos was in the air with Sneaker returning.

Nadya showed up, as she was excitedthat Sneaker was back, knowing her younger sisters were happy, she was back because they had been asking, when their father or sister was returnijg, grinning hearig that Sneaker was sleeping after eating, relieved she had not changed.

"Yeah, she was happy being with her cousins." Kermit told her while drinkimg coffee.

Sneaker was happy to see Nadya after waking up, hugging her makijg the older amphibian female chuckle, despite hearing her ask, if Anya and Ami were mad at her, makimg Nadya shake her head.

"No, they're excited, they were worried about you, and your father." she replied easing Sneaker's anxiety, leaving the studio, making the other kids along with Crystal and Kaley hope that Sneaker would be alright, as she had been away for a while making them wonder, what her life in the Labyrinth was like.

"We can ask another time, as she just got back." Dudley told them.

* * *

"Wow, you were in another, what was it like?" Anya and Ami asked Sneaker, makimg Nadya face-palm at her younger tadpoles asking their older but ypinger-looking sister about where she'd been, while they were eating take-out, makimg Sneaker giggle at her sisters because they were curious which Constantine always encouraged in her, hopimg he was alright, probably having fun with Deadly.

"Mom, it's alright, they're being curious, which is fine." Sneaker replied makijg both Anya and Ami grin because they remembered their sister being fun, knowing she was still like that being a kid like them, seeing Nadya's cellphone go off.

"It must be mommy's boss, or the sitter, saying she can't watch us." Ami said makimg Sneaker grin.

"We wanna be master thieves, like daddy." Anya said to her seeing Ami nod seeing their mom hanging up saying she had to go to work meaning Sneaker had to watch them, makimg tnem excited.

"Yes, I know you're excited about this." Nadya said to them.

"Yeah, she's just as fun as daddy." Anya and Ami said to her, as they saw Nadya leave, makimg Anya, Ami and Sneaker happy about this, hearing Sneaker tellimg them about where she'd been, impressimg them.

"Yeah, we missed you, plus we're three and a half." Ami said showing Sneaker, how old they were using their fingers, which Sneaker thougjt cute teaching them some things that Constantine had taught her at that age.

Later that morning, Nadya found a sleeping Anya, Ami and Sneaker on the couch, makimg her guess, that Sneaker had been having fun with her younger sisters, making her smile, making breakfast for her, saving leftovers for her daughters when they woke up.

Later, Sneaker awoke seeing Nadya there, telling her what had happened while she was away, making her smirk, knowing her daughters were like Constantine knowing he would be proud seeing Sneaker agree, drinkimg coffee.

"Umm Sneaker, your mug is floating by itself, did you do that?" Nadya asked seeing Sneaker shrug her shoulders.


	2. Bonding With Her Sisters

"Hmmm, so you made a mug levitate, right in front of Nadya?" Yoko asked Sneaker, seeing the mischievous and growing amphibian female nod as it was later that morning besides being the weekend, so Sneaker was with her cousin, Yoko.

"Yeah but I think I have magic now, but I don't know, plus Jareth's busy when he can help, he and his family come from the Labyrinthn, she said kicking a stone ninja-style which her amphibian cousin was dodging.

_She still has her teper, just like her dad, maybe she needs to cool down besides, maybe Crystal can help figure out, what's on, she is a magical being along with Kaley._

"I might know somebody, that can help, come on!" Yoko said go Sneaker, as they were going to the park, seeing both Crystal and Kaley on the playground equipment wondering what was goijg on, hearing Yoko tell them makimg Crystal's purple eyes widen in surprise.

"She was living in the Labyrinth with her dad, near the Bog of Egernal Stench, so yeah she did soak up magic, but we should help her, just in case you know?" Crystal said making Sneaker grin, at the thought of having magic, seeing Kaley agree, knowing Sneaker would want to cause mischief.

"Just be careful, as thimgs can get crazy." Crystal said to her, making Sneaker grin, as she couldn't wait to show her sisters later, makijg Kaley smirk at Sneaker's excitement hoping her dad was not freaked, seeing Jareth roll his purple eyes at his cousin.

"He's not, he's very impressed by what Sneaker did." he said makimg Sneaker grin like Deadly, when he was causing antics.

* * *

"Wow, Sneaker that's awesome, did you learn this in the Labyrinth?" Ami asked Sneaker, as it was later that night/early morning but Nadya was deep asleep after working, so the three femaleamphibian youngsters were left to their own devices, so right now, Sneaker was showing her younger sisters some of her magic.

"Mommy says we're starting pre-school soon, which should be fun." Ami told Sneaker making her know that her younger sisters would shake pre-school like she had at their age telling them making them giggle, at her antics

"I also scared the heck out of uncle Kermit, using my magic, you should have seen the look on his face." Sneaker told them.

"Yeah he tries to boss us around, but we stop him." Ami said making Sneaker happy, hoping her cousins, but also her dad was alright, seeing Nadya there surprised that Anya and Ami were still awake way past their bedtime.

"Awww, we were having fun with Sneaker!" Anya said as she and Ami followed their mom to their room.

Sneaker was there, telling them a story, which they were loving and making them sleepy, relieving Nadya, as they left Anya and Ami's room.

"Spasiba, as they do that a lot, even when you and Constantine were here, so tellijg stories would help them fall asleep, plus they will shake up their pre-school." Nadya told her.

"You're welcome, and did not know they got out of bed, I thought you let them stay up." Sneaker said to her sensing a certain dragon boy's aura making her hazel eyes widen, making Nadya giggle seeing her leave with Jareth.


End file.
